B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 02
"Wait a minute! He's the champion!?" is the second episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on October 16, 2011 and October 23, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on August 24, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 After creating a hole in the field gate, Rury Takakura grants Riki Ryugasaki his gear, officially making him a Crossfire player. Rury warns Riki that Crossfire is a "secret tournament" and those who tell other people have their ID revoked which he understands. The next day at school when the bell rings, Riki looks at his Crossfire gear in class until Sumi Inaba pops in and asks where he has been lately. Sumi offers he go with her to Miracle Shoot as she wants new B-Daman parts but Riki declines and leaves. As a result, Sumi senses something odd going on. Back home, Riki is anxious for the next Crossfire tournament to begin as he wants to improve his sluggish score last time. Just then, his mother pops in to give him a snack but takes the food and pushes her out of his room; not wanting to tell her about the Crossfire secret. Thunder Dracyan tells Riki that he has questions for certain things. He does not know anything else, why he has a will or the meaning behind Crossfire. Riki assures him that they will solve this together and begin investigating. Riki brings Dracyan to the Crossfire registration but nothing happens. Sumi subsequently reappears and thinks Riki was sneaking around alone to Miracle Shoot. Although this is not the case, Sumi brings Riki inside where he talks with the owner. Akira Saiga tells him that the device he used to register Thunder Dracyan is the "B-Ter" which lets B-Shots access the "B-Net". He goes on to state the B-Net controls all worldwide B-Daman tournaments, already housing an abundance of date globally. Riki concludes there must be "awesome data" hidden there but Akira denies it. Suddenly, Riki's Crossfire cellphone rings - signifying another tournament. Riki abruptly takes Dracyan and leaves Akira's shop heading for Crossfire and Sumi still smells something fishy. Riki arrives at the Toy Shop and enters with the access pass. He finds himself in an empty hall with Rury approaching. She tells him how he is the first B-Shot here and proposes a challenge as they await the other competitors. Riki accepts and follows Rury to the next event: "Heaven Bridge Breaker". A Time Attack challenge, a bridge filled with EZ Targets constantly sways left and right with a Heavy Target at the end. The object is to pass a marble through the bridge and hit the Heavy Target. One B-Shot takes the challenge with his B-Daman. As it begins, he starts taking down the nearby EZ Targets and follows it up with his Strike Cobra's Spirit Shot: "Venom Bite". The blast flies and wraps around the bridge like a cobra and takes down the Heavy Target with extreme precision. The B-Shot, named Reggie Mak is revealed to be the fifth player and scored 00:27:51 on that shot. Reggie walks by Samuru Shigami and asks how was the East Block B-Ter and the latter replies that it did not matter as he only wishes to get stronger - now Samuru attempts Heaven Bridge Breaker. Being the tenth player, he attaches a Straight Barrel and a Tornado Magazine to Lightning Dravise, giving it both Precision and Rapid-Fire. Using the Dravise Leg rollers, he shoots down each EZ Target one-by-one and his combination of Precision and Rapid-Fire allows him to take down the Targets quickly enough to beat Reggie's score with 00:11:97. Riki is astounded by Samuru's superior ability but does not understand how Samuru is from the West Block. Rury tells Riki that Crossfire takes place in several blocks - they are currently in the East Block whilst Samuru hails from the West. Samuru participated in the tournament the day before for data and returned to the West Block after obtaining what he needed. Just then, the Takakura appears again and reveals that he organized Crossfire as well as being Rury's grandfather. Knowing this, Riki remembers that Rury mentioned him before and thinks he can learn more about B-Daman from him. Part 2 Riki Ryugasaki asks Takakura why he created Crossfire and why his B-Daman, Thunder Dracyan can talk. Despite acknowledging his questions, Takakura tells Riki how he must become stronger to know the answers. Should he win a tournament one day, he will be answered. He wishes Riki good luck in this and ends his transmission. Soon, the remaining Crossfire competitors arrive as Rury announces their event. Giving each B-Shot their Crossfire gear, the goal is to accumulate the most points in this point-base event. First place is 100 points, second place is 50 points, third place is 30 points, fourth place is 20 points and fifth place is 10 points. Only these winners will earn points and shows a leaderboard depicting the B-Damans with the most points until now. Strike Avian is first, Lightning Fin second, Thunder Bearga third, Lightning Scorpio fourth and a brown Thunder Bearga fifth. Being in first place, he is Yuki Washimura who owns Strike Avian and introduces himself to Riki. He is subsequently called to play and bids him farewell. The event, once again Heaven Break Bridge will be the only event today. Riki is confused but Rury tells him that Crossfire's rules change at every tournament. Yuki goes into play with Strike Avian and with extreme precision, continually knocks down EZ Targets until he fires a Spirit Shot that takes down the Heavy Target with it. The announcer calls this a Super-Shot and reveals Yuki's score as 00:16:07 seconds. Riki is outraged by how the B-Dama disappeared but Thunder Dracyan explains that Yuki's Strike Avian is a Precision Type. He goes on to say B-Daman has three different Types: Power, Precision and Rapid-Fire. Power Types like Thunder Dracyan and Thunder Bearga excel in firing powerful shots, while Precision Types like Strike Avian and Strike Cobra focus on hitting their target accurately. Rapid-Fire Types like Lightning Dravise and Lightning Scorpio instead fire B-Da Marbles very quickly. Riki sees this make sense as Grizz Sukino and Bearga have difficulty knocking the Targets while Simon Sumiya and Lightning Scorpio demonstrate it by shooting multiple marbles. Subsequently Yuki notices a B-Shot who is late and will not be able to participate it they do not get here on time. That B-Shot who was dashing to the Crossfire tourney finally shows up, exhausted from running. His appearance brings the Commissioner who is irritated with him being tardy too many times. The boy, named Kaito Samejima apologizes and pleads him so he can take on the challenge and Takakura accepts. Rury also tells Riki how Kaito is in second place for the leaderboard which Riki finds astonishing. Rury provides Kaito with his gear and he comes on stage to show off his skills. Equipping his B-Daman, Lightning Fin with a Wide Magazine, he throws a handful of B-Da Marbles in the air and collects them in the Magazine. With his amazing "one-hand" technique thanks to the Oneside Core, he is able to barrage many B-Da Marbles in taking down many EZ Targets. His Spirit Shot: "Machine Gun Strike" come into play as his B-Dama take the shape of a shark and defeat the Heavy Target. Though winning, Kaito only scored 00:23:08 seconds who is disappointed at losing again, but is still happy due to the fun he had. Yuki tells Kaito he will not let him reach the top but the latter is sure he will accomplish it someday. Rury notices how many B-Shots aim to be the champion but Riki has many chances for that. With Dracyan on the field, it is now Riki's turn to play. Firing some shots, Riki still has to get the hang of it. Upon reloading, Dracyan asks Riki if he is having fun but Riki says he is and that if they work together, they will accomplish it. Agreeing with him, they create their own Spirit Shot: "Rising Dragon Blast" and fire one of the most powerful shots that races through the bridge, taking down all EZ Targets wand eventually meeting the Heavy Target and trumping it. In the end, the rookie battler obtains 00:15:57 which is a First-Record. While others are shocked by Riki's win, especially Samuru, Riki screams in delight at finally winning a tournament. With Riki coming in first place, Yuki in second and Kaito in third. Rory congratulates him but just as this happens, Simon is irritated by the rookie's victory. Major Events *Riki investigates to get questions about Thunder Dracyan. *Takakura tells Riki he will get answers if he wins a tournament. *Riki participates in his second Crossfire tournament, "Enchanted Long Bridge". *Riki gets first place, Yuki Washimura second and Kaito Samejima third. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Yuki Washimura *Kaito Samejima *Grizz Sukino *Simon Sumiya *Reggie Mak *Rury Takakura *Takakura *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga *Riki's Mother B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Avian (Yuki's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) *Thunder Bearga (Grizz's) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon's) *Strike Cobra (Reggie's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Reggie (Strike Cobra): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Success; 00:27:51 seconds. *Samuru (Lightning Dravise + Straight Barrel + Tornado Magazine): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Success; 00:11:97 seconds. *Yuki (Strike Avian): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Success; 00:16:07 seconds; 1st Place. *Grizz (Thunder Bearga): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Failure. *Simon (Lightning Scorpio): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Unknown. *Kaito (Lightning Fin + Wide Magazine): Enchanted Long Bridge Result: Success; 00:23:08 seconds; 3rd Place. *Riki (Thunder Dracyan): Enchanted Long Bridge. Result: Success; 00:15:57 seconds; 1st Place. Super Shots *Venom Bite (Strike Cobra's) *Tornado String Shot (Lightning Dravise's) *Machine Gun Strike (Lightning Fin's) *Rising Dragon Blast (Thunder Dracyan's) Trivia *Multiple characters and Spirit Shots receive dubbed names: **Yukihide Washimura to Yuki Washimura. **Reiji Maki to Reggie Mak. **Stroke=Orochi to Strike Cobra. **One Sided=Sharks to Lightning Fin. **Dragon's Drive to Rising Dragon Blast. Errors *In the Japanese version, when Rory Takakura showcases the leaderboard, "Sasword" is misspelled. Gallery Part 1 CFJ03.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ04.png|Japanese title card Video